


Alpha Affairs

by marizousbooty



Series: Supernatural Affairs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Its just smut, M/M, Smut, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: Keith and Lance take a romantic vacation to the mountains for a snowy weekend getaway.





	Alpha Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> this is IT this is the last part. a sequel for deafy bc we wanted a shameless smut piece where keith's in a rut

Lance figured he read too much Star Trek fan fiction in the 70s (and 2000s, but no one needed to know that) to know where this was going.

“I need your help, Lance,” Keith said. He sat next to him at Lance’s kitchen counter bar. His face was set in stone, eyes determined, but his hands ran nervously over the knees of his jeans. He was hot, hotter than usual. He could feel the heat rolling off of him like a summer day. 

“You could have just said, ‘let’s run away for a three day, two night stay at Shiro and Adam’s cabin in Big Bear so we can fuck the entire time’. I would say yes regardless of your heat-”

“Rut.”

“Rut. Okay. You wanna just fuck me over and over. You do that anyway, is it because you gotta be secluded? Do you scream a lot?”

“No- I mean, I guess? It’ll be easier. The bed is reinforced with steel specifically for ruts. And, uh, I will be pulling you out of work and school for a bit, if that’s okay with you losing money and stuff.”

Lance waved off his concerns. “Allura’ll understand. And it’s still early in the semester, I won’t be missing much. Besides.” He let a wicked grin spread across his face. “I will miss midterms if it’s to get dicked down by my boyfriend for a whole weekend.”

“But not finals?”

“Not finals.”

\---

The plans were set. Ruts only came twice a year, once in the summer and once in the winter for Keith. It was already the beginning of February, and Keith was nervous because he was starting a little later than usual. He got hotter, more agitated as the day drew closer. Unfortunately, Keith’s body clock told him to whip his dick out on a Wednesday, thus forcing Lance to miss two whole days of school. They left late Tuesday night after Lance’s last class to drive the hour and a half up the mountain to Shiro’s and Adam’s cabin. It was a little away from the small resort town, close enough to walk to the nearest convenience store, but far enough away that Lance figured no matter how hard Keith dicked him down, no one would call the cops on them. The steel reinforced bed sounded promising. 

When the plans were originally set, Keith had murmured dirtily into Lance’s ear. “Make sure to stretch yourself real good, you’re going to need it.” Lance had shuddered, the little heat he had left from his last bag of blood went straight down south. 

They loaded up the car with plenty of blood for Lance, and an incredible amount of protein bars and shakes for Keith. Adam gifted them with a whole pound of steak for dinner one night, explaining that werewolves get especially carnivorous during their ruts. 

“For my meat, you mean?” Lance had winked. Keith elbowed his side but had a dirty grin on his face. 

Lance even made sure to bring plenty of skincare stuff, knowing that if Keith is going to go as hard as he said he would, his poor skin is going to take quite the beating, being soaked in sweat and bodily fluids the whole time. 

As they pulled into the drive for the house, really slowly due to the heavy snow, Keith said suddenly, “I packed some toys. To keep things interesting. I’m gonna want to just straight up fuck your brains out, but it’ll make things nicer for you. Me too maybe, I don’t know I’ve, uh, never had a rut with a partner before.”

Lance frowned. “Then how did you take care of it?”

“A lot of masturbating, a lot of crying and torn sheets. It’s pretty depressing, actually. I have a fleshlight and everything for it, but like, it’s not enough.”

“I get it.” Lance nodded sagely. 

They unpacked their car and settled into the house, the time almost midnight now. Once settled in, they relaxed in the living room couch that faced the wide open windows that overlooked the top of the forest, the sky pitch black and clouded with ice to see not much of anything. 

“When do you think it’ll start?” Lance asked. Keith’s arm around him tightened. 

“Soon, really soon” Keith gulped. “Do you, uh, wanna go get ready?”

Lance untangled himself from Keith’s heat and stood with a nod. “Yeah. I’m gonna shower and. . . stuff. . . yeah.” He awkwardly saddled out of the room to the bedroom to gather his shower stuff and went straight for the bathroom. It was spacious in here, with a full shower and a deep bath with jets. He eyed the step in the shower where for a moment he could see himself using that if he and Keith did it in the shower. 

He took his time, washing his whole body and cleaned himself out thoroughly. Keith had warned him to stretch himself extra wide for this, for it to hurt less. Lance could take a little pain in the bedroom, but he didn’t want to go against Keith’s wishes like that. He might have snuck a hefty dildo and water-based lube into the shower with him, a cock much thicker and longer than Keith’s length and he only used rarely because of its sheer size but stopped when he got an actual dick with a fantastic man attached to it. 

It was a longer than usual shower, spent spread out on the shelf with a dildo deep in his ass until pain turned to pleasure. He didn’t cum. He knew Keith would fuck it out of him over and over, might as well draw out the pleasure as long as he could. 

He turned the water down to cold and hissed when the icy water hit his heated skin, the fresh blood simmering under his skin. He ached and hated edging himself that much, but he told himself this is for Keith.

They curled up in the queen-sized bed that night, snuggled under the thick duvet after spending a good half hour running around the house seeing how many bears in the decor they could find. One hundred and twenty-three was the final number, and Lance stared over and a clock with the hands and numbers glowed in the dark, the face of it mounted on a wooden bear’s belly. Keith latched onto him, knocked out the moment his head hit the pillow. It was only a little after midnight and Lance wasn’t tired yet, but he knows he will be in another hour or so.

\---

It was just before two am when Keith stirred. Lance had stayed in bed with him on his phone watching Youtube beauty videos. He locked his phone and put it on the nightstand as Keith shifted and groaned in his sleep. It was sweltering hot under the blankets, and Lance had half a mind to kick them off. 

Keith’s hard on pressed into Lance’s thigh and rubbed hard into the flannel-clad leg. Lance shifted to accommodate him. Keith gasped and moaned from the friction, his hands coming up to grip at Lance’s hips. 

Lance placed gentle kisses across his face, ran a hand through his mussed hair to push it out of the way.

Keith awoke with a gasp, his hips stuttering to a stop, cock achingly hard and pressed right against the waistband of his pants.

“Sorry, ‘m sorry,” Keith whispered. “I need to- I’m starting.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Do what you need to do.” Lance ran both hands up and down his chest, hoping it would calm his heaving chest at least a little.

“It hurts, Lance, it hurts so much,” Keith groaned. His hips started thrusting hard against Lance his own hands gripping harder than he’s ever held Lance before as he pulled him practically into Keith’s lap. “It’s too hot, not enough, not enough.”

“Babe, I got you, it’s okay. Go for it, fuck me into the mattress.”

It was the magic word that snapped whatever self-control Keith still had in place. He threw his head back with a moan then rolled over to attack Lance. His lips crashed down into Lance’s, all teeth and spit and not at all graceful, just pure heat and lust. Lance’s skin buzzed, the sweat on Keith’s arms and face left a slick trail over Lance. With shaking hands, Keith practically ripped Lance’s pants and underwear off, barely got them down the knees before he was reaching for his own pants. 

Their hard cocks were brought together in Keith’s hot hands, gripped tightly as he fucked into his fist. Lance moaned against the friction, a relief after so long. Lance kicked off his pants and worked down Keith’s, his whole body shaking under the impending orgasm. The shower’s edging was starting to take a toll on his body. He shucked off their shirts and left them skin to skin, of Lance’s temper warmth from the fresh blood against Keith’s hot, slick body. The roughness of Keith’s dry hands almost hurt, the friction burning, and yet Lance was just too horny to care.

The first orgasm of the trip rocked through them, sharp gasps and deep moans ripped from their lungs. They paused for a moment, breaths deep and air hot between them. Keith pulled himself up and flickered on the bedside lamp. The golden light was dim, but after nearly two hours in pitch darkness saved for the stupid bear clock, it burned. 

“Sorry, lemme get the lube. I gotta go again.” Keith dove to the side of the bed and got the bottle of lube, his rut still early enough he was thinking somewhat sensibly. Lance noticed his jutting cock, hard and red despite the hard orgasm he just painted Lance’s stomach with. Lance licked his lips and felt his cock jump. Then he noticed something.

“Is it bigger than before?” Lance asked. “Your dick, I mean.”

Keith popped open the lid of anal lube and squirted it in hands. He looked down to check his dick, the member curved upward toward his stomach. “Yeah, it swells to be like, seven inches I think? I never measured it. And I have a knot.”

“A  _ knot,  _ huh?” Lance, unfortunately, knew exactly what that was, thanks to Star Trek fan fiction. 

“Yeah, look.” Keith lifted his cock up a bit to show the swollen lump on the underside. “It’ll get bigger when I cum inside you, lock us into place until the swelling goes down. It’s like, to make sure you get pregnant?”

“Ew.”

“I know, but you shouldn’t worry about that.” Keith paused. “Would you?”

Lance smacked Keith’s thigh. “No, and I don’t want to.”

Keith climbed between Lance’s legs and pulled his knees aside. “I’m really sorry Lance but-” Keith caught off with a moan between gritted teeth. His cock jumped as he gazed down at Lance’s already gaping hole. “But I’m not gonna hold onto my sanity much longer. I trust you, you’re strong. If I do something you don’t like, stop me with force if you have to.”

A flash of heat jolted through Lance. Oh, this sounded  _ good.  _

Keith’s lubed fingers prodded the rim of his hole, then pulled it open wider with both hands to watch the rim twitch. Lance’s hips jerked, the feeling of cold air and Keith’s hot breath hitting his butt hole was too unusual, yet not unwelcome. He bit back a moan and gripped at the sheets when he felt Keith’s hot breath against his hole. A tentative tongue poked out and licked over the twitching muscle. Lance jolted with a gasp, his hips twitched up but was forced back to the bed by one of Keith’s hands. 

His probing tongue did a few tentative licks in warning before it plunged deep into Lance’s hole. Lance cried out by the sudden invasion, thighs slammed shut around Keith’s head. He gripped the mop of black hair between his legs with a high pitched whine, tangling the strands between around his fingers and pulled hard, hard enough to rip his scalp off if Keith wasn’t so tolerant to pain. Keith’s moan vibrated against his oversensitive hole and Lance only moaned louder, the vibrations paired with the tongue fucking deep inside him was exhilarating. 

Wait, long tongue? Keith loved to eat Lance’s ass, and it’s never dove this deep before. Sharp pinpricks of pain prickled his hip where Keith was holding him down to the bed. Lance glanced down and noticed the very sharp claws digging into the soft flesh there. He gulped. 

Keith had warned him this will hurt. He’d warned him that wolfish features will come out and he’ll have a hard time stopping, listed the things he will most likely do to Lance and asked for Lance if he actually wanted to do this. He didn’t want to force him, didn’t want Lance to feel obligated to help him. Lance asked if he would turn into a full werewolf and fuck him as a big dog. Keith said no, but said he couldn’t sure due to this being his first rut with another person.

Lance told Keith about the one time his sister Veronica pushed him off a roller coaster and he’d fallen into the water below. He swam to shore and was alright, just really wet and really pissed. And the time he tripped and got run over by a sixteen wheeler. And the time he accidentally stepped into a pool of Pahoehoe lava in Hawai’i and lost his feet for a week. If he could take that, he could take anything. 

He was Deadpool, he told Keith. Hurts like a bitch, but he’ll be fine. Keith said he didn’t want to hurt Lance at all, but it wasn’t until Lance gave him a leveled stare and told him he got hot and horny whenever Keith went rough, Keith had finally let up. 

Now he could feel something soft and fluffy between his thighs, the points of his ears pressed against his skull from the crushing from the crushing force of Lance’s thighs. 

“Please don’t go wolf on me, please don’t go wolf on me,” Lance gasped out between stuttering moans. His tongue was driving  _ deep  _ into his hole, so deep he swore Keith could probably reach his prostate. “I swear to god I’ll kick you if you go wolf on me.”

Keith removed his tongue from Lance’s hole, the elongated muscle licked over dangerously sharp teeth. They glinted in the dim lamplight and Lance felt his cock jump. 

“I won’t, I promise.” And Keith dove back down with new vigor, his clawed hand went to pump his cock with the rhythm of his tongue fucking. Lance arched off the bed and nearly came right there. 

Keith didn’t let him. He pulled off a moment later and had the mind to lather his hand in lube before he shoved three wet fingers into Lance’s twitching hole. They slid in easily with only a slight pinch of pain. Lance clamped down on the digits with a sharp cry. Keith used his body to hold Lance’s thighs apart and thrust his fingers in and out rapidly, the wet sound obscene in the open air. 

Lance gasped for air, his whole body trembled under the attack. Keith’s claws were thankfully retracted in his hole. Three became four fairly quickly, his thumb pressed hard circles into his sensitive perineum. All Lance could do was tremble under Keith’s assaulting hands, the burning claws that raked down his sides and thighs, tracing lines into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. 

He whined when Keith pulled away but was no longer disappointed when his fingers were replaced by the head of his huge cockhead. Lance watched Keith, his fringe over his faintly glowing eyes and lips pressed into a firm line, as he pushed his larger than usual cock into his weakened hole. There was only a little resistance that Lance had to force himself to relax around. The burn felt good, the ache of his cock sliding into his hole sent a hot shudder up his spine. His cock jumped weakly, red hot and swollen beyond reprieve. He wanted to cum so badly, but he wanted to make sure Keith got everything out of Lance first.  

Keith sank down to the hilt and waited only a moment before he started to pound deeply, heavily into Lance’s ass. The headboard, though steel enforced, cracked against the wall behind them from the sheer force of Keith’s thrusts. It sounded dangerous, feeling how hard he drove into Lance and felt it jerk his whole body up the bed. Lance used his hand to support himself on the headboard, but mostly to stop his head from hitting the oak. 

Something caught on Lance’s rim. The knot, he realized. He gasped when he felt it swelling into something larger than Lance has ever had up his ass before. And he’s been fucked by a bear before (not an actual bear. A  _ bear _ ). Lance reached down to grip his aching cock, the pain near unbearable with how badly he wanted to cum. He gave it a few good pumps before Keith growled and without a word tore Lance’s hand away and pinned both hands down on the bed at his side. 

“Let me cum,” Lance gasped, voice raw and weak. “Let me cum, baby, ‘m so close.”

Keith only growled and fucked him harder. The knot sank in and out of his abused hole, balls slapping against his raw ass. He let his feet dangle uselessly in the air behind Keith and wrists be squeezed to death in his clawed grip. 

He came untouched when Keith turned erratic, sharp teeth bared and drool ran down his chin. He let go when he saw Keith reduced to this wild state, the rawest form of him that felt nothing but the need to fuck Lance into oblivion. He came with a hoarse cry, untouched and with a thick spurt of cum that soaked his front all the way up to his Adam’s apple.

Keith let out a needy whine and a sharp gasp after that and came hard inside Lance. His knot swelled even larger than ever and locked himself in Lance’s stretched hole. Keith rutted weakly against Lance and came deep inside him, the hot flood of cum filled him to the brim and not a single drop escaped around the swollen knot. Lance choked out what could have been Keith’s name, but he was too fucked out to care anymore. He could feel the hot cum gushing inside of him, how it just kept coming and coming. Keith never cums this much.

Keith collapsed down heavily onto Lance with a grunt, uncaring of the cum sticking them together. His cock was still so hard and so deep inside of him. 

Lance reached up with a shaking hand and stroked Keith’s matted, damp hair. He pushed the bangs out of his eyes to find them droopy, the glow dimmed to a nightlight gleam under his hooded lids. He looked fucked out, lips red and wet and cheeks flushed with a healthy hue. 

They barely caught there breaths before Lance felt Keith start to grind his hips weakly, his cock jolting deep inside him as the knot shrank down. The grinding grew stronger, harder. Lance’s own cock twitched weakly, tired but ready to go another round. Keith picked himself up and gripped Lance’s thighs to start fucking deep into him again, except this time he grabbed his ankles and hoisted his legs over Keith’s shoulders, folding Lance almost in half and leaving his feet pointed high in the air. Lance could only grip the sheets hard enough to tear them as Keith used his body again. And again. And again.

\---

A break came around sunrise. After four orgasms and two dry orgasms, Lance was wilted into the bed wondering if he can handle about three more days of this. He had a paper to write, and some reading and homework that needed to be done, too. How is he going to do that if Keith only ever fucked him when he was awake? 

He didn’t need much sleep, thankfully. He pulled himself from the bed and crawled into the shower to clean the buckets of cum from his hole and the spray of it on nearly every inch of his body. He used a chamomile soap be brought and doused his whole body it in, then laid on the shower floor for roughly twenty minutes until he felt as soggy as his own asshole.

When the light in the room grew brighter with the fully risen sun, the cool grey filtered into a bright white that bounced off the snow outside, Lance pulled himself from the shower and shivered in the cold air of the bathroom. The whole room was damp from the steam of the shower. He quickly toweled off, moisturized, and threw on some comfy sweats and a sweater and rolled out into the kitchen. He made them a hearty breakfast as he drank two glasses of blood he brought, parched beyond belief and needed to get rid of the ache in his ass and hips if he was going to continue with this for three more days. 

Keith didn’t join him in the kitchen, still knocked out cold in the bedroom. Lance knew it wouldn’t be long until he stumbled out of bed looking for Lance with his dick out and hands grabbing for his ass. 

He brought a plate heaping with eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns with a large glass of orange juice to Keith’s bedside and shook him awake. It was almost nine in the morning at this point, around the usual time Keith would wake up on his sleep in days.

Keith groaned and rolled over to face Lance where he sat at the edge of the bed to wrap his arms around his waist. His arms were still burning hot, even against Lance’s newly warmed skin. Keith took a deep inhale of Lance’s side and frowned.

“You smell wron’,” Keith slurred. He nuzzled closer into Lance’s hip, smacking his lips with residual sleep. “Don’ like it.”

Lance froze. He totally forgot about how sensitive Keith’s nose is, able to smell the trace of another person’s blood in him. During his rut this must be the worst time for Lance to drink bagged blood, but what else was he supposed to do?

Keith seemed to have an answer in his sleep-idled brain. He tugged at the waistline of Lance’s sweats and started nibbling at the meat of his thigh that laid under his hip bone. 

“Eat first, then I’ll let you take a bite out of me, you horndog.” Lance shoved the plate closer to Keith and let the hearty breakfast waft over him. Keith took a deep sniff and clumsily sat up and grabbed a handful of hashbrowns and shoved it into his mouth. Lance slapped his hand away with a sharp gasp.

“Use a fork, you absolute animal!” Lance jerked back and forced the fork into his hand and laid the plate on the bed. Keith laid hunched over shoveling the contents into his mouth in record speed and chugged the glass of orange juice with a satisfied sigh. 

“Eat me.” Keith sat up criss-cross and bared his throat, hair a wild mess and chest bare with rivets of red sheet lines. 

“I’m full. Let me clean up and we can go again whenever you’re ready.” Lance stood with the dishes and started to head out the door, but was promptly pulled back into bed with Keith latched onto him. “Or, now is good.” He carefully placed the dishes on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulder. Keith had his head buried in the nape of Lance’s neck and was breathing him in deeply.

“I don’t like it when you smell like this,” he said. His breath smelled like orange juice and bacon. “I only want you to smell like you and me.”

“What do I smell like to you?”

Keith hummed and nuzzled closer, his hot breath moistening his neck. “Something spicy sweet and warm, like cinnamon. One of those sweet fall lattes with the caramel syrups and spices and vanilla. It’s nice and sweet.”

“You smell like a dog to me,” Lance said. Keith pinched his arm in retaliation and Lance yelped. “It’s okay, though! I still like you! You have like, an earthy note. It’s like walking in the forest after it rains, where everything’s fresh and heady. And a dog got caught in the rain.” 

Keith laved his tongue languidly over Lance’s neck, teeth scraping the tender skin there and sending a hot shiver of arousal through Lance. 

“Bite me and I’ll bite you back,” Lance croaked out. He could feel himself growing hard with Keith’s ministrations on the sensitive part of his neck and throat, the underside of his ear and jaw. 

“Deal.” Keith opened his mouth wide and buried his teeth into Lance’s throat. He was hot all over, pressing Lance into the warmed mattress and trapping him in a bubble of heat he couldn’t escape from Keith’s strong arms or the jaws clamped around the junction of his neck and shoulder. He was full of fresh blood and a motherfucking vampire with super strength, but he didn’t want to break free from Keith's iron grip. He cried out in pain, cursing himself for asking Keith to do something so stupid, but quickly delved into a moan when he felt Keith rutting his hardness into Lance’s own. He quickly hardened from half-mast to it being fully aroused. Lance could feel Keith quickly swelling, the large length rubbing hard against his own and pulled deep moans from Lance’s throat. 

Keith pulled back and licked at the wound as Lance would over his bites. His neck throbbed, but he could already feel it healing over due to a large amount of blood he’d already consumed this morning. 

He wasted no time in stripping Lance of his clothes, the ominous sound of a seam ripping when he tore off his sweats echoed in the room. Lance choked out a retort but was quickly swallowed by a heated kiss. 

They ended up tumbling around the bed, the dishes knocked to the floor with an ear-splitting shatter that went wholly ignored and the bed scraped against the floor, shifting from its original position against the wall and a little further toward the middle to the room. For the sake of throwing in a little something-something into the mix of endless fucking (most of the time with Lance on his back or stomach for Keith to take his hole as he pleased), they switched it up to a sweet sixty-nine position where Lance sucked blood from Keith’s wonderfully muscular and absolutely delicious thighs and Keith’s tongue dove deep into his hole. He wasn’t gonna complain, but this boy loved to eat his ass way too much.

Lance sucked down the hot blood and pumped Keith’s aching cock until his cum splattered on the side of Lance’s face and dripped down his neck, the red member still rock hard in his shaking grasp. Keith enthusiastically ate him out and finger fucked him with four whole fingers,  tongue swiped lewdly at the stretched hole and would delve in to lick deeply into him and suck at the sensitive skin. Lance was positively shaking, but a heady, warm feeling washed over him. 

He pulled his teeth from Keith's thigh with a gasp and the world spun. He tilted to the side and collapsed against Keith’s other thigh, his cock shoved up against his neck and under his ear. Lance’s arms gave out and he let himself be eaten out with only slurred words he hoped Keith would be able to decipher. The pleasure was ramped up tenfold, shockwaves coursed through him and all he could do was take this heady, dizzying ride by the handles and hang on as he came all over Keith’s chest with a choked cry. 

Too late, he realized, he overfed. It was rare for him to do this, but overfeeding could have an array of side effects depending on the vampire. Lance, unfortunately, got the lack of coordination, no brain to mouth filter, dizziness, etc. Much like being drunk. 

He let Keith adjust his malleable body back to where his head was by the headboard on his side, limbs much too heavy to shift to a more comfortable position and eyes glazed over and unfocused. Every touch from Keith’s was an electric shock, a shiver over his sensitive skin that ripped gasps from his throat. Keith laid behind him, spooning him, and opened his ass cheeks and let his cock nudge against Lance’s hole. He sank in quickly, his hand dragged across Lance’s thigh to run between them and grip the leg on top to hoist it up in the air as he fucked into Lance. Lance put a hand on the bed for support and let himself be used.

His ass was so used to taking Keith’s enlarged cock, it didn’t sting anymore. In fact, Lance only felt a numb pleasure. He twitched around Keith’s length, felt the swollen head rub mercilessly into his prostate and pushed heavy moans and garbled words from his swollen tongue and loose lips that refused to cooperate with him.

Keith fucked another orgasm from him, Lance’s leg pulled high in the air and nearly parallel with the wall, his claws digging deep into the soft flesh there. He came in weak spurts across the bedding and his chest, too heavy with blood to do nothing but clutch his numb fingers into the sheets and let weak cries slip out. He was so overwhelmed, every nerve was set alight and sparkled with pleasure that only Keith has ever been able to pull out of him. 

There was blood sticking between their thighs where Lance couldn’t lick away to seal the wound, blood drying on his lips and cheek from how sloppy he’s become. He’s pretty sure if he walked he would run straight into a wall or the floor, whichever was closer. Keith’s knot swelled and locked himself in Lance once more as he came deep and hard with a growl, but not as much cum as the night before. Lance took that as a good sign, yet somehow missed the filling of being full to the brim with a load of Keith’s cum. He was pretty sure that was a thing, but his hazy mind could focus on nothing but the feeling of Keith’s huge cock locked deep inside him and the claws digging into his thighs. 

They went three more rounds until Keith blacked out again, head half off the foot of the bed and his whole body splayed over the bed. Lance rolled himself off and went to take another shower, the residual dizziness from too much blood was burned away from all the fucking. His orgasms came out as weak or dry. After another shower, a nap, and food, the cycle repeated. 

By Friday Lance was beyond exhausted. He figured his vampire stamina could take the constant ass and throat pounding (being throat fucked a few times and it took a lot of blood to replenish the pain from that, especially taking a knot behind his teeth), but he was wearing thin and Keith has yet come to his senses. He thought a whole weekend of fucking would be fantastic! Just him and Keith with no obligation or interruption, as they usually do where they both lived with people. But Keith didn’t say a word when he was like this, only made low, animalistic sounds in his throat. He spoke minimal when he was lucid enough, but most of it was hot, dirty fucking. In the course of three days, they’d fucked in every way they could think of under the sun and in every position around the whole room, the bathroom and even the hallway when Keith had gone looking for Lance when he was making coffee and couldn’t drag him back to the room fast enough. The toys Keith brought was used thoroughly, the phantoms tingle on Lance’s hole and cock from the vibrator would leave him oversensitive, so tender to the touch he would squirm and cry at every brush from Keith.

It’s safe to say by Saturday morning when he woke up on the floor with cum dried in his ass and his whole body aching, he was about ready for this heat to be over. He crawled to the bathroom and took the biggest shit he could muster and rolled into the shower to clean himself as best he could with weak, jello-y arms and swimming vision. He stayed on his knees in the shower floor, scrubbing at every inch of his body to get the cum, sweat, and blood off his skin. He had only two bags of blood left, and if this was gonna keep going he was gonna have to go hunt for wildlife. Then again, how would he do that in the dead of winter and with no energy to do so anyway?

He groaned when he heard the bathroom door creak open and watched Keith’s silhouette stumble in. On any other occasion, he would have cracked open the shower door and let something filthy spill from his mouth to encourage Keith to join him for a quick shower fuck, but right now he needed Keith to not stick his dick anywhere near him.

Keith used the toilet and splashed water on his face without saying a word. Lance stayed on the shower floor, swaying in his spot and his body sore from the neck down. 

“Are you alright?” Keith croaked out.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine,” Lance said. He scooted a little closer to the spray of water to rinse the suds off him, not even using his hands to make the process quicker, but let the water wash down his aching body. 

“No, I’m serious.” Keith’s voice rang clearer than it has in days, no slurred mumbles or growls from the base of his throat. “I went really hard on you, is there anything I can do for you?”

“How’s your rut?” Lance ignored his question. 

“I’m okay, mostly okay. It’s over, but it’ll take a week or two for the side effects to wear off and I’ll be back to normal.” Keith paused to chuckle. “I don’t feel like sticking my dick into the nearest cutest ass anymore.”

“Hm, so let’s say if Hunk was around you would have fucked him?” Lance teased.

Keith spluttered. “No! I wouldn’t let myself, I was just talking about you because we’re in this  remote part of the mountain and you’re the only one here, so you’re the uh- I’m gonna shut up now?”

“Good idea. Wanna get me a towel?” Lance stretched up and switched the water off, not moving from his spot on the floor. His legs were still quaking whenever he tried to move them.

Keith quickly got out the fluffiest towel he could find and passed it to Lance’s outstretched arm. He toweled off on the floor as best he could, and when he gave up he just draped the towel over his head. He wanted to sit in the shower and not move for a while, or even just fall asleep in the tiled stall. But Keith was out there nervously shifting from foot to foot to help serve Lance with everything he needed, ass naked might he add. 

“Carry me to the bedroom?” Lance pulled open the door completely. Keith didn’t hesitate to scoop Lance up in a princess carry and gently lay him on their bed, the sheets changed to fresh ones and a glass of blood already waiting on the bedside table. Keith got the towel and toweled Lance down some more then went to retrieve the flannel pajamas from Lance’s duffel bag and helped him put them on. 

Keith helped tuck Lance in and gave him a straw to drink the blood in without having to move too much. Once he’d sucked it all down, Keith brought him a turkey sandwich that he inhaled in seconds. Keith got up and disappeared for a few minutes to take a shower and brush his teeth, emerging from the steamy bathroom with his own pajamas and a sweatshirt on, his hair damp and curled around his neck. 

Lance was dozing off in bed when Keith crawled in next to him to sit up at the headboard with a book in hand, a Stephen King novel that Lance didn’t understand how he could read that before bed without getting freaked out. Keith let his free hand run through Lance’s hair, lightly massaging the scalp and most likely unknowingly rubbing away the headache he developed the day before. 

“Lance?” Keith asked softly. Lance hummed in acknowledgment. “I’m sorry about all that. It must have been really hard, even with your vampire strength and stamina. Thank you for doing this for me, it was a lot less painful than my last heat.”

Lance turned over and frowned up at Keith. “Painful?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. When I go through heats alone, it can be really painful. It burns and aches, and I can’t seem to find relief from it no matter how many times I come. You made that gross, itchy feeling go away completely and dulled the pain of the heat. It must have been awful, but you did it and I’m so fucking grateful for it.”

“I would have done it regardless, and I’d do it again.” Lance nuzzled his face into Keith’s warm hand, the burn of his skin muted to a natural warmth he was more familiar with, yet still a little warmer than usual. “The sex was great, don’t get me wrong, it’s just the novelty of it wore off once we were only eating, sleeping, and fucking. I’d love to go on another vacation with you, but with a little more cuddles involved, yeah?”

“We can go sightseeing, too,” Keith mused. “And wine tasting and hiking and stuff.”

“I’d like that.”

“Can we leave late tomorrow? The main street in town has some shops and stuff. If you, uh, want we can go wander around?” Keith shifted hesitantly in his spot, the book forgotten in his lap.

“As in a date?”

“A date, yeah.”

Lance sighed into the pillow, the aches reduced to an aching throb. Keith’s warm hand ran smoothly through his damp hair, traced calloused fingers over the soft skin of his cheeks. He felt heavy and warm in the most pleasant way. “Okay.” Lance finally said. “Buy me something from the candy shop. Don’t think I didn’t see that on the way in, mister.”

Keith huffed out a soft laugh and leaned down to place a tender kiss on Lance’s temple. His lips lingered there as he whispered a soft, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is it the series is Over! thank you for all the wonderful support, comments, and kudos from each and every one of you I read them a lot over and over again because that shit keeps me going.  
> find me on my  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats
> 
> EDIT: hey after the like overwhelming support on this and how its basically become my top rated fic im writing another sequel LJFLNF thanks guys i thought i was DONE but after hashing some deets out with deafy this morning after reading a bunch of comments i busted out 700 words on my phone kudos to me if i get this done in a WEEK but dont hold ur breath you will actually die


End file.
